What a Job
by Miss Hal Gibson
Summary: There was no way they suspected a thing. Two-Shot.


**AN: Whoa, long time no see!**

**I haven't posted anything in _months, _and I'm _so sorry _for that! I've been in a bit of a writing funk. **

**So I decided to try to remedy that by posting a story I have been working on for an entire _year__. _actually, it's been over a year. It's still not finished, so I decided I'd turn it into a two-shot. I'm not sure why this story has taken so long, but hopefully it'll be acceptable. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, David Seville, and any other characters that will be mentioned in this story are property of Bagdasarian Productions. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of all of the days it could have happened, it had to be that day.

_The day after Dave left for his business trip. _

The whole situation was dripping with irony. This week was supposed to be _great_! A first for all of them!

Since the boys were in their mid-teens now, Dave had figured he could leave them home alone for a week while he took his trip. They were too old for a babysitter, after all. Heck, Theodore had even taken up going along with Eleanor when she got hired to baby-sit. (If it was nearly anyone other than his naïve baby brother, Alvin would assume a lot of that time was spent doing things _besides _watching babies.)

* * *

Dave had left Simon in charge, as per the usual when he left the house. Simon was definitely the most responsible out of the trio, although he often had a harder time than not keeping Alvin out of trouble.

Even with Simon watching his every move and _attempting _to boss him around, Alvin knew he'd have a great time this week. No Dave, no real punishments.

Yep, this was going to be a wonderful week.

Or so he thought.

He wasn't planning on _this _happening.

* * *

"A-Alvin! C-could you get me some water?"

"And could you hand me my book?"

* * *

Alvin Seville wasn't just angry. He was, as Simon had once put it, _infuriated_! He groaned.

Yep, this was going to be a terrible week.

* * *

Simon and Theodore were sick. As in fever, runny nose, coughing, sneezing, bedridden sick.

And who was the only one around to take care of them?

Why, it was Alvin, of course!

And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

The worst part was, he couldn't even sit down to do anything for _himself _for even a moment without hearing a cough, sneeze, or a whiney 'Alvin!' from their bedroom.

It was terrible! He had _so much _planned for that week! He was going to sneak out to parties, throw parties, maybe hang out with some girls...

But nope. He was stuck here with his _annoying _and _whiny _little brothers.

Since when had being a brother become such a _job_?

* * *

"Alvin!"

"What is it now?!"

"I'm-" Simon was interrupted by a horrible cough, "still waiting for my book."

Alvin snatched Simon's library book of the boys' dresser and placed it in his blue-clad brother's outstretched hand.

"Theodore is still waiting for his water." Simon looked like he felt awful, but he still managed to smirk at his older brother.

"You're loving this, aren't you?"

"Somewhat. Although it would be much more enjoyable if I didn't feel like death itself."

"Alvin..."

"Okay, I'm getting it Theodore!" Alvin stamped off to the kitchen, poured a cup of water for his youngest sibling, and rushed back into their room. Before he could reach his goal, however, he stubbed his toe and sent the cup of water crashing to the floor.

* * *

Laughter erupted from the two boys bundled up in blankets, while Alvin groaned in pain and annoyance.

"Fu-"

"Alvin!"

Alvin stood up, grabbing one of the blankets off of Simon's bed and using it as a makeshift towel to clean up his mess.

"Theodore, we're_ fifteen years old_. I can say whatever I want to!"

"_Alvin, _why don't you refrain from soiling my blanket get a _real _towel?" Despite the fact he wasn't facing him, Alvin swore he could _hear _Simon rolling his eyes, and he could _feel _his glare piercing the back of his skull.

* * *

So, he did what any _sane _brother would do and turned around to face it with a glare of his own before snatching the book he had given Simon right out of his lap.

"Hm." Alvin smirked. "I really don't think you're in the position to tell me what to do."

Simon stiffened, his glare deepening. "Dave left _me _incharge!"

Their bickering was quickly interrupted by a nasty-sounding cough from the bed on the other side of the room.

"Alvin...water..." Theodore rasped weakly.

"Oh, right! Sorry, Theodore!" Alvin threw Simon's book back onto his bed, hitting him in the stomach and earning a quiet 'Umph!' before retrieving Theodore's cup from the floor and darting out of the room and back to the kitchen.

* * *

Alvin found himself lost in thought as refilled the cup.

He figured he should be thinking about the fact he was going to have to take care of his brothers for the rest of the week -or however long they were going to be sick. He also should be thinking about how to keep himself from having their germs spread to him. He also should _probably _think about how the heck they were going to eat for the rest of the week, because he sure wasn't planning on cooking anything.

Instead of thinking of the important things like that, however, he found himself contriving ways to _get out of _taking care of Simon and Theodore. He found himself trying to figure out a way to sneak out without them noticing, or to sneak people _in _without them noticing. It couldn't be _that _hard, could it? Didn't sick people sleep a lot?

* * *

A twisted grin crept its way onto Alvin Seville's face. All he had to do was throw a party while they slept! If they woke up and needed him, he could _still _tend to their needs and if he got lucky they wouldn't even notice the noise downstairs. It was perfect!

Thankfully he snapped out of his thoughts before the cup he was filling began to overflow. That would have just been _another _mess he'd have to clean up.

Still wearing that twisted grin, Alvin made his way back upstairs, making sure to rid his appearance of all of his enthusiasm before entering the boys' shared bedroom to avoid suspicion.

* * *

Once inside, the red-clad chipmunk walked gracefully over to his youngest brother, his head held high.

"Here you go, sweet baby brother of mine!" He smiled sweetly down at Theodore, earning a smile in return from the youngest Seville as he chugged down his water, but also earning a wary gaze from his other brother.

"What are you so happy about?" Simon's spoke in a voice plagued with distrust.

* * *

Alvin really hoped he wasn't _that_ obvious. But he was a good liar. Surely he could convince Simon to stop worrying that gigantic brain of his.

"Can't a guy just enjoy taking care of his poor sick little brothers?" Alvin's voice took on a babying tone, causing Simon's wary gaze to turn into a full-on glare.

* * *

But he said nothing, and Alvin was able to leave the room for a moment's peace while his unsuspecting siblings took a very convenient nap.

The grin he wore never left his face.

There was no way they suspected a thing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I have no idea when this will be updated!**


End file.
